


Thank You

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan likes Y/N





	

I hear my phone chirp from the other side of the bed. I tentatively stretch my arm out of my covers and make a grab for it. The phone is just out of my reach and to retrieve it would require me unwrapping myself from the burrito my blankets have become.

 

I decide that the message isn’t worth it when it slips from my finger tips yet again. I sigh to myself and snuggle down into my burrito. A movie plays quietly on my laptop and my eyelids become heavy. Soon I’m fast asleep.

 

I awake a few hours later to the sun dipping below the buildings. My laptop is dark, having gone to sleep from inactivity. There is a blaring noise that seems to have jared me from my slumber. I sit up, careful to not knock over my laptop, and rub the blurriness from my eyes. My phone blinks off as the ringing stops. Ah, that would be the annoying noise.

 

I shimmy over and pick up my phone. One missed call and five messages. I open the texts first.

 

**From: Dan**

_Hey whats up_

 

**From: Dan**

Whatcha doing

 

**From: Dan**

_you want to come over???_

 

**From: Dan**

_Hellooooooo??????_

 

**From: Dan**

_Srsly???? Answer me!!!!!!_

 

I smirk and go check my missed call. Seeing that it was from Dan isn’t that shocking. I tap his name and bring the phone to ear as it begins to ring. He answers on the second ring.

 

“You’re alive,” Dan exclaims through the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear as he is quite loud. I chuckle before I answer him.

“Yes I am. What is so important that you had to interrupt my nap?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and watch a movie. Also hang out a bit?” I roll my eyes and a grin spreads across my lips.

“Fine. You’ve twisted my arm. I’ll be over in a bit yeah?”

“Sure thing. See you then.” I can hear his smile in his reply then the line goes dead.

‘Doesn’t even bother to say bye,’ I mutter to myself. I peel myself out of my bed and dress in more appropriate clothing. Not that I don’t think Dan wouldn’t mind seeing me in a tee and boy shorts. However, I don’t think the rest of London would appreciate it as much.

 

Half an hour later, I’m finally arriving at his building. Well, his and Phil’s building. I ring the bell and a buzz soon follows. I enter and make my way to their front door. I reached out to the door to knock and it opened to my touch. I stumbled a bit through the doorframe due to not expecting the door to be open.

 

“Dan,” I call out as I slowly make my way up the nine hundred steps. I hear noise the closer I get to the top.

“Dan,” I call again when I reach the top of the stairs. I bend over and allow myself to lean slightly against the wall while I catch my breath. Dan sticks his head out of the kitchen and laughs at the sight of me. I lift my head to glare at him while I feel my breath coming back to normal.

“Glad to see you made it,” he says before ducking back into the kitchen. I shuffle across the hall and stop in the doorway of the kitchen to watch him. He’s dressed in black skinnies, a plain dark shirt and his leather jacket. I feel a bit underdressed in my jeans and oversized jumper. I shake the worry from my head and focus on watching Dan cook. He’s moving around the kitchen with grace and flurry. A small smile spreads across my lips. 

“You’re actually cooking? I’m shocked,” I say with sarcasm. He shoots a joking glare.

“For your information, I do know how to cook.”

“I thought your version of cooking was combining rice with your main take out dish.” I laugh when he scrunches his face at me.

“If you want to keep being a sarcastic butt, maybe I won’t share with you.” I put on my best serious face, but it’s failing.

“I’m sorry. I’ll behave.” Dan stops and turns to face me. His face gets stone cold serious, but a teasing glint twinkles in his eyes.

“You behave? That will be the day.” He smiles and rolls his eyes before going back to finish dinner.

 

I wander to the lounge and flip on the tv to find something to watch. I settle on some cooking show and settle back against the couch. I had just gotten comfy when Dan comes into the lounge. He’s somehow figured out how to balance two plates and two drinks. It shouldn’t be that hard, but he’s the second most clumsy person I know. The first being Phil. I carefully take drinks from him and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He hands me my plate and I look at his with a tad of hesitation.

 

“I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re worried about,” Dan says after seeing the look on my face. I look up at him and attempt to give a reassuring smile. The plate of fajitas is warm in my lap. Dan settles into the couch next to me. He makes a face when he sees the program on the tv.

“A cooking show? Really?”

“It was the only decent thing I could fine. Plus, you might need some tips,” I reply with a hint of teasing in my voice. He shoots me a glare before turning back to the tv. We both dug into our dinners and a comfortable silence enveloped the room.

 

The show ends and a different one starts. Dinner is over and I place my empty plate next to Dan’s on the coffee table. We both stare at the tv, neither wanting to break the silence. Dan shifts in his seat, I guess trying to get comfy. He suddenly stands up and moves towards the DVD collection.

 

“Any preference?” He jarrs me out the show.

“Huh?” I turn to face him in time to see him roll his eyes.

“What-movie-do-you-want-to-watch?” He pauses between each word like he’s talking to a small child. I scowl at him.

“I’m not a child, you know.” I’m narrow my eyes towards him.

“Oh I know you’re not,” He replies quickly while raising his eyebrows. I feel his eyes sweep over me. Dan shakes his head. “However, that doesn’t help answer my question.” The first part of his response sounds so out of place to me. I shake it off and start thinking of a movie.

“Spirited Away?” I respond while shrugging my shoulders.

“Are you asking me, suggesting it, or telling me?” Dan questions back at me. His voice has a hint of irritation in it.

“Suggesting it. Chill man,” I reply nonchalantly. He moves over the shelves and pulls DVD out of its spot. Dan moves towards the tv and gets the movie set up.

 

Dan joins me on the couch and starts the movie. I notice that he’s sitting farther away from me than before, but I don’t think much of it. I turn my attention back to getting lost in the world of Chihiro. About half way through the movie, I catch Dan moving out of the corner of my eye. He’s directly next to me. Our arms and legs are touching. Yet, he’s starting to fidget like he’s uncomfortable.

 

“Do you want me to move over?” I ask.

“Huh? What?” His snaps his head towards me. I notice confusion on his face and worry in his eyes.

“I asked if you wanted me to move over. You look uncomfortable. I can move if you want.” I watch as his eyes fly over the situation like he wasn’t aware that we were so close.

“Yeah. No. You don’t have to move if you don’t want.” He sounds a bit flustered when he replies. I shift so I’m facing him more. Dan looks at me and I see him swallow hard.

“Dan, are you okay?” I can’t hide the concern in my voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” His reply sounds evasive. He runs his hand through his fringe. It’s his tell-tale sign that he’s nervous.

“You’ve been acting weird all night. You cooked dinner, which you never do when I come over. You’re fidgeting like you can’t get comfy. You seem on edge and you’re playing with your fringe; which you only really do when you’re nervous. What has gotten into you?”

 

Dan stops running his hand through his hair. My words hang in the space between us. The air is thick and heavy that it makes me want to start shifting in my seat. Dan closes his eyes and starts breathing slowly in and out. I tilt my head to the side. I’ve never seen Dan act like this. He slowly opens his eyes and focuses on my face. I adjust my head to look at him straight on. I furrow my brow and let a quizzical look spread across my face. I watch as Dan’s eyes start shifting between my eyes and my lips.

 

The next thing I know, Dan has closed his eyes and leaned towards my face. He stops right before our lips connect. My breath has caught in my throat.

“I like you,” he whispers. His lips grace over mine in a kiss. They’re rough and soft at the same time. However, it was over before I had a chance to process what was happening. He pulled back and his eyes start searching my face. I sit there in a stunned silence. Dan’s face screams of worry. I take a few breaths, trying to find my lost voice.

“Thank you,” I stutter out. Dan’s brow furrows at my response.

“Thank you?”

“Yeah. Thank you. As in thank you for a great time. I have to go now. Have a great night Dan,” I babble back at him. I move off the couch as if it’s on fire. I run out of the room and slide on my shoes. I’ve already halfway down the stairs by the time Dan gets to the top step.

“Y/N!” Dan calls after me. I wave my arm behind me as if to say bye and run out of the door. I don’t stop running until I get to the tube. As I stop to catch my breath, my mind starts to finally catch up. What am I going to do?


End file.
